shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Grogar and the Omega unite the villains
This is how Grogar and the Omega unite the villains goes in The Beginning of the End Part One: The Darkness Comes. in the woods, we see Queen Chrysalis Queen Chrysalis: One day, you'll see! I will defeat Twilight Sparkle and her friends! cackles And they will pay for stealing my kingdom! she carves more logs, she vanishes. Then we cut to Tartarus and Tirek, as he hears Cozy Glow Cozy Glow: Psst, Tirek! Tirek: It is Lord Tirek. And what is it now? Cozy Glow: I just wanna make sure you can see my best friends rock sculpture from over there! rolls his eyes as he groans at his lines as he and Cozy Glow vanish we cut to a brown stick drawling a blue circle and a dark crystal rises as we view black smoke and green eyes see bones as they are rebuilt, white scales, and stone materials parts as they are together view a portal as a hand comes out smoke is seen temporal vortex opens up and two figures fall out see Iron Baron's molten rock statue being chipped we see a lair villains are transported here sees them Queen Chrysalis: Lord Tirek! Lord Tirek: A changeling? Cozy Glow See? She gets it. Glow rolls her eyes Queen Chrysalis: Chrysalis, queen of the changelings! Or at least I will be, when I'm restored to my rightful place! Why did you summon me? What do you want?! Cozy Glow: yelps Oh, golly! We didn't bring you! I thought you freed us from Tartarus! Queen Chrysalis: Tartarus? Whoever pulled you from there must have been somepony very powerful indeed. Ninjago villains land here General Cryptor: I'm alive again? Samukai: Huh? Who-Who are you? Tirek: Who are you? Pythor: I am Pythor P. Chumsworth, Anacondrai warrior! Samukai: And last survivor of the Anacondrai tribe. Anyway, Chrysalis, Tirek and Cozy Glow I am Samukai, Skulkin general, fearsome master of the axe! General Kozu: You call that fearsome? This is fearsome! a pillar I am Kozu, destroyer of all foolish enough to challenge me. General Cryptor: I am Cryptor, Nindroid general, wielders of the swords! Samukai: What is going on? King Sombra: laughs see the newly revived King Sombra Queen Chrysalis: King Sombra! You have returned? Why did you bring us here? General Cryptor: We need answers. King Sombra: I am King Sombra, destroyer of love! General Cryptor: Yeah? So how did you do against the guy who destroyed you? Chen: Why'd you bring us here? Grogar: He didn't. turn to Grogar and the Omega as Sombra teleports down Grogar: It was us. The Omega: We are the Omega and... Grogar. Queen Chrysalis and Tirek: gasp Krux: The leader of the Oni and Grogar? Nadakhan: I thought you were only legends. King Sombra: I've heard of you. Cozy Glow: Who? villains approach Grogar and the Omega Grogar: I assure you, we are very real. The Omega: And you have all been brought here as a part of our plan to defeat Twilight Sparkle, Lloyd Garmadon, and their friends once and for all. evilly Samukai: Who is this "Grofar" creature? Grogar: Grogar! The Omega: And he has been away too long if his name no longer strikes fear into the heart of one so boneheaded. Grogar: It is because they work together. Where one is weak, another is strong, and thus unified, they are a formidable force! And yet out of all of you, the Overlord was the only one to successfully defeat them and fulfilled his life long dream. is confused General Cryptor: Dream? The Omega: He succeeded what you all failed to do. Conquer the realm by defeating the Ninja and the equines. Queen Chrysalis: He conquered the realm before either one of us could? Grogar: Indeed. Tirek: But how did he win? The Omega: Crushing the alicorns' hooves. King Sombra: He literally crushed them? Grogar: Yes. He created a massive rock titan and used it to enforce his destined reign and killed the four alicorns and the four ninja and Wu. Or so we thought. Cozy Glow: How did you know that? activates his crystal ball ball shows the Overlord's fight with the alicorns it shows the Colossus crushing the Bounty Grogar: We thought it killed them. Until the day they returned to end the Overlord's reign. Krux: Then they succeeded, you mean. crystal ball then shows the Overlord's last duel with his enemies villains watch turns to the villains Grogar: His reign was glorious. Queen Chrysalis: Ha! Last I heard, he lost his powers and his Colossus fell. King Sombra: I don't do "ours". I only do mine! teleports onto the table King Sombra: I'' will take back the Crystal Empire on my own, and ''I will destroy anyone who gets in my way! is impressed Grogar: Such confidence. Go! Try to take back your kingdom. I shall send you there myself. If you prevail, you may keep it. But when you fail, you will submit to us! The Omega: You also might wanna take one other with you. Pythor: I will go. Category:Transcripts